Across Time and Worlds
by Aqua Sunshine
Summary: The fading melodies of memories. The will of Time, intent on washing away emotions. Four years after her return to the human world, Chihiro finds herself forgetting…forgetting about the Majou no Sekai…and forgetting about Haku…
1. Dearest Unreachable You

**Disclaimer – **You'd _think_ that ppl would get the idea that if I owned Spirited Away…I _really _wouldn't be writing **fanfics** on it… o_O  Anyhow…if this is gunna turn into a fic…which my writings seem to have a tendency for doing nowadays…then please refer all future disclaimers here…not like you would need any reminding, seeing how you're on FANfiction.net!! ^^*

**Note – **As in my other Spirited Away fic (^^), the characters' thoughts are done in **BOLD**…hopefully, you'll enjoy this newest pop of idea in my head~!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Across Time and Worlds / Dearest Unreachable You**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kohaku,

I'm here writing you another letter…pathetic, aren't I?  After all…it's not like these letters will ever reach you, no matter how much I may wish them to.  I know they won't…and yet…I can't help it but keep writing them to you—to me, you see…this is sort of like my way of reaching out to you.  Deep down inside…I _think _I'm hoping that if I reach long and hard enough…then maybe someday these letters will find a way of reaching you.  *blushes* Don't laugh at me, Haku-kun…when I'm so far apart from you…when I miss you this much…when all I can do is pray and wish…  

But…it's too bad my wishes—even if I am to wish with my entire heart—won't find a way to get to you.  I don't think even wishing could cross over dimensions and time to reach out to you—to bring you my message that I…

But enough of that.  Brooding isn't going to help any now, is it?  Today is the fourth anniversary of my return to my world, did you know?  Four years…sometimes I find it hard to believe that so much time has already passed by, and yet it still seems to me like it was just yesterday that we parted ways on those little steps beyond that little bridge…that little bridge in **your **world…where I left a piece of myself—and my heart—behind.  And although so much time has passed by, there hasn't been a single word from you or any of the others.  Not that I blame you though…how _can_ I, when I myself can't get across the Border of Time, which separates our two worlds, to come find you?  Can you imagine my disappointment and loss when I tried to get back into the Majou no Sekai the same way I had first entered it, only to find rubbles and ruins?  I go back every now and then…not daring to hope but hoping all the same that maybe that one time, I would be able to come to your world and see everyone again—but always to no avail.  No matter how many times I go back there…all I can see are the broken pieces of my memories…the broken pieces which hold you and Rin and everyone else within my heart.  I think our worlds want to keep me away from ever crossing the borders of the two worlds again…or perhaps it's destiny that we are meant to be apart forever…

There I go again!  I'm sorry to have burdened you with my feelings by writing "you" this…chances are…it's been so long that you don't even remember me.  Perhaps that promise you made to me, all those years ago, was just to oblige me so I would get going back to my own world…

Perhaps then…you didn't mean your words at all??

If only you could know how much they had meant to me…how much they still mean to me…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hand writing the letter, unfinished and unsigned, dropped the pen it was holding as a sob escaped from its owner.  A single teardrop splattered on the paper, making a dot of smudge in the perfect handwriting.  Outside, the night air was cool and the skies were clear; a bright moon illuminated the dark of the night, spilling its gentle rays on the letter and making the tear on it sparkle like a diamond.  

**How sad…**The lone fourteen-year-old girl thought to herself, watching more droplets of tears splash onto the plain white letter paper before wiping her eyes roughly, stopping further teardrops.  **I can't even confess my feelings for him to a piece of paper.  True, it's a piece of paper addressed to him…but it's not like he'd ever read it or anything…**

**It's not like I'll ever see him again…**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dark-silver haired boy watched as the crystallized surface of water began to ripple, as if droplets of tears had struck its surface.  Blinking, he realized that it was his own tears that had caused the distortion on the smooth surface which served as his looking glass—and his only way of seeing the girl currently sleeping on her desk.  A cool breeze sneaked in from the crack of window the girl had left open, gently ruffling the girl's light chestnut-colored hair as if trying to comfort the girl with the tear-streaked face.

She had cried herself to sleep.

The boy—who looked to be a seventeen-year-old human child—wore a pained expression on his face as he watched the girl, the words from the letter the girl had been writing still fresh in his memory.

**"…chances are…it's been so long that you don't even remember me…"**

**Chihiro…**the young river spirit thought as he felt a familiar painful squeeze in his heart, his mind and eyes still locked on that peacefully sleeping face, as if unable to look away.  How he longed to be able to reach out and wipe those tears away!  How he longed to be able to be there for her, to comfort her!  How it hurt to know that he himself was the source of her emotional pain…just the same way she, unknowingly, was also his…

**Chihiro…how can you possibly think that I could forget about you?**He thought to her, knowing she could never answer him.  **How could you think that the promise I had made you didn't mean as much to me as it did to you—as it still does to you?  If only you know how hard I'd tried to reach you…if only you could know how much I miss you.**

**If only you could know how much our feelings for one another are alike…Chihiro…**

Closing his eyes momentarily in pain as the image on his looking glass faded away, the water spirit walked towards the balcony of the large and luxuriously furnished room, turning away from the other occupants of the room so they wouldn't be able to see the longing and the hurt in his eyes.

Zeniiba looked up from her sister's paper work as the silver dragon turned to walk away, and signaled to the others to give the boy some room to get himself together.  While someone else might have missed the defeated and dejected lines in Haku's movements, the old witch who had been the first to openly forgive the former witch apprentice for his misguided past knew him better.  The others in the room exchanged worried glances but kept silent, knowing that asking the boy in question about it—or even attempting to talk to him—wouldn't help him any.  They had all been there for him when he first found out that somehow, the Border which separated the two worlds had been closed off and magically secured without their knowledge; had been there when the ones who wielded magic had combined their power in attempt to break the seal placed on it; had been there when all attempts failed and the young silver dragon had been emotionally broken—until they had found a way, after many sleepless nights, to look into the world once joined to the world of the spirits.

However, when you're separated from a loved one—just as those gathered in that large and comfortable room were separated from a human girl named Chihiro, whom they all care for deeply on many different levels—and looking and watching is all you can do…there will indefinitely come a time when you realize that just sitting there you whole life as you watch them live out theirs is…not enough.

Because looking and seeing isn't the same as touching…feeling.  There are emotions that no spoken words can describe, let alone words which cannot even be spoken to the person you care for.

Seeing Haku turning back to stalk into the room, the only indifferent-looking occupant of the room decided to break the silence.    

"You know…there _is _more than one way to leave the Majou no Sekai, bounded to our lands as we are.  Perhaps we just haven't been trying the right ways." The old witch said to her former apprentice, looking at his sorrowful face out of the corner of her eye and trying not to look too concerned.

Miserable moss green eyes met her guarded gaze—for the first time since they realize the seal on the Border of Time could not be broken, Haku didn't even try to conceal his wounded feelings from them.  

"We've tried…everything…" the silver dragon whispered, emotionally wore out.  His eyes were still a little red and puffy-looking, Kamajii noted.  Suddenly, the frustration bottled up inside of him seemed to explode, and Haku didn't even notice himself screaming his next words.  "Nothing…absolutely nothing seems to work at all!  I mean, what 'great undiscovered ways' haven't we tried?!  Even you said that you had no more spells that could possibly work on a barrier which would only absorb our magics!  I just…I don't know what to do anymore…"

With that, Haku turned his head from them again so they couldn't see his face, but one knew him as well as they all did could not mistake the tensing of the youth's shoulders as anything but his attempts at trying to control himself—and his tears.   

"Maybe…maybe it would've worked for you to at least be able to talk to her, if someone on the other side was able to open a speech-window for you." Zeniiba said to him kindly, trying to think aloud while being careful not to touch an open wound.  "However…since there is no one there to make this happen…we just have to keep trying, Kohaku."  Then, seeing the silver dragon shake his head and looking so lost, she opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off from their last companion, who had been quiet the whole time, contradicting to her nature and personality.  

"So you're ready to give up then?" Rin demanded of the river spirit.  Seeing him suffer like this day and night—it was hard for her too, who hated to see someone she cared a smidge for to be in agony that cannot be healed by any physical means.  Fiercely protective of the people she concerned herself about, it was clear at first that the young woman who lived among the Yuna as employees of the Aburaya did not like Yu-Baaba's former secret servant at all.  However, after meeting with Sen she had come to see him as an important friend—_very _important, in fact…because he was so important to the young girl who had shown them all unconditional kindness.  Right now, however, Rin was pale with fury, angry at the silver dragon who looked like he was going to buckle under the weight of his internal pain.  

"You're just going to give in like that, without putting up a better fight?  Are you so ready to forget about her that you're willing to just…forget about the whole thing?  About ever meeting her…or ever promising her that you'll see her again?  Is she so insignificant to you that you can just forget her and move on with your life, and be happy about it?  Well?"  Rin glared at the dragon, who had whirled around to meet her eyes.  Seeing the anger intermixed with the hurt within them, the young woman's own eyes softened.  

**He can be angry with me…as long as he doesn't give up…as long as he's still willing to fight for his chance of seeing her again, then nothing matters.**Rin thought as she made out the genuine care and hurt in Haku's eyes.  **As long as he's willing to fight…then there's still hope.  Once he gives up that hope—the only thing we can cling onto—then all will truly be lost.  He mustn't lose that…not when seeing Sen again is as important to him—and to her—as I know it is.  **

Her tone softening to meet the look in her eyes, Rin continued, her voice barely a whisper.  "Sen…Sen would have never given up.  She would've never given up on trying to find a way to get to you, if she knew what was going on.  Even when she knows she couldn't get to our world—even though everytime she goes there she knows she'll just end up hurting herself again by giving herself false hope—she still goes back to the Border, wanting to try her hardest to get to us.  We have to try…just as hard…to get to her.  We…"  Tears began to cloud up the girl's vision and she stopped mid-sentence, not trusting her voice to go on.  

Someone placed a hand on her shaking shoulders.  Looking up, she was startled to find Haku smiling at her.  The river spirit nodded, just once, and finished her sentence for her, speaking just loud enough for all of them to hear.

"We mustn't give up…and we won't."  The silver dragon said with new resolve in his voice.  "I'll never give up on her…not until the day I die.  And when I do…my spirit will be able to find its way to her, and we'll be together again.  But for now…we have to keep trying.  Is that right, Rin-san?"

"Then let's start again, from the very beginning." Zeniiba had come over to join the standing duo, smiling.  

"We'll pool our sources together and think of every single way that our two worlds connect." The new voice was Yu-Baaba's, who, for all she tried to act aloof from the whole matter, was just trying to hide her own concern and anxiety for the young lovers.  "We'll get you across to that little girl…we just have to keep trying."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere in the space of non-existence between the two worlds, a staff blazed forth with light, illuminating that unnamed place shrouded in darkness.  The owner of the magical staff—and the sole occupant of that lonely land—wore a long black cape, keeping his face hidden within the shadows of his confines.  The motionless clock-arm-like structureadorned on his great staff began ever so slowly to tick backwards within the light of the bright, white-hot magic; its slow and agonized ticking sound echoing in the surreal place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man…when will my one-shots turn out to be…ONE-shots?! o_O  Hehehe…*nervous laughter* Argh!…when I started to write this, I had _wanted _it to be a one-shot…and had full intension of making it that way.  But…*mumbles* you can all see that that's not gunna happen here…so I guess this is gunna be my second Spirited Away ficcy then~!! =^^=  It's all good…as long as ya'll keep reading it! ^^*  But here's one thing I ought to learn…NOT to write boring first chapters… ^^;;  The next chappie will be more entertaining, I promise~!!  Just bear with me thru it all?? XD

The "Border of Time" that I mentioned doesn't really exist…^^;;  I just needed to call it _something…_and didn't feel like calling it a doorway between the two worlds…or whatever I had called it in my other fic, cuz I kinda forgot XD  

If you've read my other ficcy (**The Day the Dream Ended** =^^=) you'll see that the Yu-Baaba I have in this ficcy is…more her character.  Or at least…I tried…I really did!  Since I altered her so much in that other fic (c'mon people!  She _does _have the potential to be nice!! ), I actually made an effort to keep her in character (as she was at the end of the movie…which I really haven't seen in a very very VERY long while…so gomen nasai, if my details are a tad muddled!! n.n) as much as I could in this fic, to make up for that.  Nothing important, really…but nice to know, ne?? :D

Anyways…please stay tuned (as soon as I could, I promise~!!) for the second chappie of this supposed-one-shot-turned-fic~! (wow that was a long name~! ^^;;)  As offered with my other fic, I'll be starting a "updates mailing list" for this ficcy also, so if you'd like me to give you a shout-out when I update (no, I do NOT stalk and no, I will NOT share your email with anyone…just in case anyone's worried ^^*), then by all means, pls leave me your emails either by emailing me (my email's on my "home" page) or leaving it when you review (PLEASE DO~!!) this time, and I'll be more than happy to tell you whenever I update…which will hopefully be soon~!!

As usual, criticisms, comments and the such are all very much welcomed…fire away!  Oh…and…I hope you guys are having as good a summer as I am~!

~Aqua Sunshine ^^*


	2. Beyond the Boundary

**Disclaimer – **As long as that big "D" word is here…I'm fine, rite?? ^^''  See last chappie for disclaimer pls!

**Note – **As in my other Spirited Away fic (^^), the characters' thoughts are done in **BOLD**…hopefully, you'll enjoy this newest pop of idea in my head~!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Across Time and Worlds / Beyond the Boundary**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chihiro!  Breakfast time, dear!  And don't forget your bento today!" Ogino Yuuko called from the kitchen to her daughter, who had apparently inherited her father's tendency of taking things slowly and being late.  Upstairs, the fifteen-year-old was busy trying to tie her shoulder-length light chestnut hair in French braids to keep it out of her face.  Pausing at the end of her second braid, the girl smiled at her reflection in the mirror, thinking of how things had changed since her return from the Majou no Sekai five years ago.  

**The things I learned there…the things I realized about people—and about myself, too—are lessons that I'm never going to forget.**She thought as she fumbled around for a hairtie to match the pink one in her other hair_._**At least something good came out of my being in the Majou no Sekai…maybe that was the reason why I was brought there…maybe now that I've learned what I was supposed to…I'm never supposed to go back again…  Maybe…**

Chiding herself for letting her thoughts stray onto that_ particular _topic again, the girl reflected that her life now was almost perfect: she had a great relationship with her parents—better even than before she went into the Majou no Sekai and knew only how to live selfishly and reliantly on others—she was athletic and excelled at her sports, she had good grades at school, and made many new and wonderful friends.  **Maybe…maybe now it's time for me to forget all about the Majou no Sekai and go on with my life, instead of spending innumerable nights thinking…about them…I'd only make myself miserable that way.**

An elastic found its way into her hand and, holding it up, she could see it sparkle with magic.  Suddenly, an image formed before her in a pool of sparkling pink emitted from her hairtie, and, for a moment, she could see the faces of her friends from the land of the spirits, circling around a dejected-looking Haku.  The vision lasted but for a mere few moments, and disappeared as if it did not exist at all.  

**To call my life perfect…I'd be lying to myself.**Chihiro thought as she closed her eyes, the brief magical image as clear as a picture in her mind.  **How could it be perfect…without them…without him!—in my life?  He's…important…to me…**

Tying the spelled hairtie to her braid, Chihiro hurried downstairs give her mother a quick grin and grab her lunch before rushing out the doors for school.  Her could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her ears, as if trying to remind her and to warn her from the emotional turmoil she was setting herself up for…however, her mind was already made up about one thing.  **Today…no matter what I'll find—or what I won't find—I'm going to go there…I'm going to try to go to the Majou no Sekai again.  **

**Because no matter how much it hurts…I have to keep trying…to get to you.**

**I want to see you again…so badly.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rain continued its relentless downpour over the little town, drenching anyone out of doors who had been unfortunate enough to not remember an umbrella.  The skies, so crystal clear and blue that morning, was now darkened with thick rain clouds—the promise of a long thunderstorm.  Standing with the rest of her schoolmates at the shoe lockers and preparing to go home, Chihiro realized that she herself had also forgotten to bring an umbrella.

**I should've known…** the girl thought wryly with a sigh, staring at the thick rain clouds which seemed to be mocking her.  **I've lived here long enough to know what spring is like here…the weather constantly changing without any signs of warning…but then again…maybe this is just something else the Majou no Sekai so thoughtfully set up to prevent me from trying to get in again.**

"Ne, Chihiro-chan?  Did you forget your umbrella again?" Shinobo Yumi asked, coming up to Chihiro from behind the girl's still form—knowing all too well how forgetful her best friend was like—and completely surprising Chihiro out of her thoughts.  

"EH?!" Chihiro jumped at the sound of her friend's voice, being too deep in thought to have heard her come up.  Laughing, the other girl repeated her question with a knowing grin.  At Chihiro's mumbled "hai", a masculine voice laughed and spoke up from behind the girls, startling Chihiro yet again.  

"Sumimasen for surprising you like that, Chihiro-kun." The boy said in his teasing tone, looking down at Chihiro from his head-taller height with a bright smile.  Softly spiked snow-white colored hair caught her attention, the odd coloring framing the boy's almost fairy-like face and features perfectly.  Blinking to distract herself from the vision, the girl realized that he was still talking to her.  "Maa…to make it up to you, allow me to walk you home today?  We wouldn't get all drenched in that rain now, would we??  What do you say, Chihiro-kun?"

"It _is _raining pretty heavily outside, Chihiro-chan." A new voice spoke up, urging her to accept.  Not startled this time (^^*), the girl turned to see that many of her friends had gathered around to watch this mini real-life drama taking place in the shoe locker hallway, all of the anxious to see if Chihiro will finally give in to the handsome and equally popular Itski Yue's invitation. 

Looking from their class president to her best friend—and to her "audience" of friends gathered around herself—Chihiro smiled gently and shook her head, knowing full well that her friends meant well and that Yue-san's invitation was genuine.  **It's sweet that they would worry about me like this...and for Yue-san to keep trying even though I never accept his invitations.  She thought of her friends as she turned to face the heartthrob of their school.  However…they have to understand that no matter how much they try to urge me, or how many times he asks me—or however many times my friends try setting me up on dates—it'd never work.  After all…someone has already claimed my heart, even if he doesn't know that…**

"Iie, arigatou, Yue-san…demo, I don't think I'll be heading home right away today." Chihiro said, not wanting to hurt his feelings and still keeping that gentle smile on her face.  "I have to run an errand, you see…and I couldn't trouble you to stay with me the whole time just to hold your umbrella for me.  Arigatou…demo I'll be fine."  Then, turning quickly towards the doorway holding her schoolbag over her head, Chihiro smiled brightly to her friends before heading into the rain.  

"I'll see you all tomorrow then!" she said as she used her back to open the school doors and disappearing into the rain.  Still inside the school, some of the girls who had gathered around to watch the short drama sighed, all the while asking among themselves why Chihiro wouldn't allow herself to go out with anyone.  Seeing the disappointed look on Yue's face and the equally disappointed looks on the concerned faces of Chihiro and her mutual friends, Yumi smiled, thinking of what Chihiro had once told her when she had asked her best friend that same question the other girls were dying to ask her.

"It's hard for us to expect her to just go on and like someone else and go out with them…when there's already someone on her mind." Yumi said softly, but loud enough for all of them to hear.  The bustling sound of various conversations stopped as Chihiro's best friend opened her own umbrella and started to leave.  "Someone important to her…someone she can't forget, even though he's far away.  She's too stubborn to admit it…but I think she fell in love with him even without noticing it…and that isn't something she could just rid herself of so easily.  Knowing Chihiro…she'd never give up on him, no matter how far away he is."  With that, Yumi too, pushed opened the doors and left, and tiny blurred dot in the steady rain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rain was cold, and her bookbag wasn't quite as water resistant as she had hoped it to be, the rainwater soaking into its material to drip on her head.  Ignoring the growing wetness and the cold seeping through her clothes and skin, Chihiro gritted her clattering teeth and ran on towards the ruins, splashing icy water on her legs and dripping water from her soaked clothing as she ran.  _Almost there…_ she thought as the old tunnel came into sight.  The sound of the howling wind from beyond the tunnel sent shivers down the girl's spine even as she continued her run towards it, her mind trying to block out the nagging voice that was relentless in trying to stop her—to prevent her from another brush with the painfulness of reality once again.  Chihiro paused at the entrance of the tunnel, panting to catch her breath and taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of no longer getting rained on, although she was still soaked to the bone.

The tunnel laid open before her, its howling winds whistling a haunting melody.  Behind her laid another open road—the one she had just come from—that leads back to the developing town and towards her house.  Standing in the crossroad of the Border of Time, Chihiro closed her eyes as the voices in her mind began to scream louder, begging her to come to her senses and stop before she venture into tunnel again…before she drown herself in the endless cycle of being disappointed over and over again by her own false hope and dreams of ever setting foot in the Majou no Sekai or meeting its residents again. 

To admit to herself the truth…she was scared.  Scared of the feelings of despair and loneliness she would feel once she finds nothing but rubbles and ruins in the land she was once able to see as the Majou no Sekai—the only things she had been able to find for the past five years.  She was afraid that if she went through with this sudden urgency of trying to reach them again—of trying to reach _him_ again—and fail…then she would have to give up forever and not even have this glimmer of hope to hang onto—not even have the image that she was shown this very same morning to carry with her within her heart: the image of her friends as they are now, five years since she'd last seen them, trying to reach out to her just as she was trying to reach to them.

**I don't want to lose you…any of you…I don't want to just wake up one day and realize that I've simply forgotten about you…**

The girl shook her head violently, as if to dose out her hesitation, and looked determinedly into the tunnel—into the unknown darkness.

**I can't turn back now…I just can't.  If I do...then I'll live the rest of my life wondering what would've happened if I actually went through with this.  I know—I just **_know_**!—that eventually I would be able to come to you, Haku…and so if I don't keep trying now…then…**

**Then how am I going to live the rest of my life, believing in what I believe in now?**

Smiling slightly at the stupidity of her own reasoning, Chihiro walked forward into the darkness, confident in her resolve.

There was a blaze of light at the end of the tunnel and, for a moment, the girl thought she could see clear blue skies and lush green grass stretching for miles as far as the eye could see.  Then, as suddenly as the light had appeared it was gone, replaced by the constant splattering of rain on the cold, hard stone roads of the ruins and the abandoned structures themselves.

She was still unable to reach the Majou no Sekai.

Sinking onto her knees, the girl whose heart was bounded to the land of the spirits gave in to her tears, not making an effort to conceal them anymore as trails of tears trickled their way from the girl's face to join the chilly rain on the hard ground.

In the background, amidst the music of the steadily falling rain, a distinctive ticking sound could be heard, unheeded by the weeping girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm…let's see, where shall I start?  Hehe…by the chappie title, **Beyond the Boundary**, I meant Chihiro's side of the world.  After all, as I **tried** (but knowing me…trying really doesn't help much sometimes…^^;;) to summarize in my…summary…of this fic, Chihiro starts to forget things…so I just thought, might as well start with an idea of what her life is like now in the human world, ne??  Guys…you still here? n.n

**Japanese vocab**…I've never done this before, even though there's only one word I think I need to mention in here!  But just in case you're wondering…a **bento** is a Japanese lunchbox…what they call their packed lunches :)  **Sumimasen** means 'I'm sorry' or 'excuse me', depending on the context it's used in…**maa** is sorta like a sound of saying 'well' (I think!)…**iie **means 'no', and **arigatou** means 'thank you'…and the rest should be clear enough for you guys to make out the meaning…or it's not too important anyway XD  I wanted to put these little things in to try to make it slightly more Japanese-ish…again, to make up for the rather small to lack of Jap influence in my other ficcy… ^^;;

The names of Chihiro's "best friend" and everyone's "boy of their dreams" trying to win Chihiro's heart are both made up, and who knows?—mebbe they'll just end up both serving entirely as sidesides in this ficcy…or one of them will take a rather major role in it, after all…I'd like to tell ya, but I really couldn't see…I kinda still have to figure that out for myself XP  And if the names sound familiar to you guys…that's cuz I kinda just jambled whatever anime character (or bishie!)'s names came to my mind first together and made up these names like that… ^^;; (I doubt anyone would actually be called "Yue"…but he was for you, **Tiva-**chan…for always being here to read EVERY SINGLE ONE of my ficcies!! *huggles* Thanks a bunch, buddy~!!)

Lastly, for those of you who have read **The Day the Dream Ended **and are reading this now (thank you, thank you, thank you! ^^*), the whole layout/formatting of this chappie might seemed _just a tad_ familiar to you (with the whole Chihiro-centric chappie and her thinking to herself thing)…dunt worry, this fic's **story** itself is quite different than that of my other fic, and the different should turn out (aka. Show!) pretty soon…so you wunt end up reading the same story presented in a different way, no worries~!! 

As always, comments, criticisms and anything else ya wanna say is welcomed~!  Please tell me what you think, so I'll have a better idea of where to take this story, okiee?? 

~Aqua Sunshine ^^*


	3. Calling to You

**Disclaimer – **As long as that big "D" word is here…I'm fine, rite?? ^^''  See last crappie for disclaimer pals!

**Note – **As in my other Spirited Away fic (^^), the characters' thoughts are done in **BOLD**…hopefully, you'll enjoy this newest pop of idea in my head~!

**Extra Author's Note – **GOMEN NASAI~!!  It's been soooo long…minna-san, gomen ne!  Demo…honestly didn't have time to update until now…so hopefully you'll enjoy this chappie (pls tell me u guys r still here…!).  I'll blab at the end…enjoy~! ^^*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Across Time and Worlds / Calling to You**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark all around.  

Frowning, Chihiro looked around herself in that space of infinite shadows, not finding anything that would give the slightest hint as to where she was.  She started to walk in no particular direction, her mind completely devoid of any thoughts, her face completely vacant of any expression.

The distinct sound of the ticking of a clock could be heard in the distant, providing a constant, slow rhythm to the girl's wandering steps.  With a sudden start, the girl realized that she was looking at herself walk backwards in the darkness…

Ogino Chihiro opened her eyes to find herself sitting up straight in her bed, clutching tightly onto her sheets with sweaty hands.  Beside her on her nightstand, her clock ticked slowly, keeping time with seconds.  

"What in the world was _that_ about?" she whispered softly to herself, not daring to ask any louder, lest someone actually decided to answer her. Closing her eyes briefly in attempt to steady her nerves, Chihiro almost fell out of her bed when her alarm clock began to ring, signaling 7:30 am.  With a sigh, she shut of her alarm clock and began to prepare for the new day.

**Another day of school…**

**And another day for disappointments…**

Ogino Chihiro paused in mid-brush and frowned into the mirror.  **Wait a minute…what disappointments?  **

**  
What am I thinking?**

It was so strange…but the events of the past few days seem so faraway from her, almost as if they were fuzzing away bit by bit.  Thinking of the past days, the first thing she remembers is waking up in her bed feeling slightly cold, and still wearing her school uniform.  It was nearing dinner time, and raining outside.  Getting up with a sense of confusion, she had found her soaked and dripping schoolbag by her door, and her school shoes nearly lined up side by side downstairs, sitting in a puddle of rainwater.  

**Where did I go?  What happened…and how did I get home?  **

**Wherever I went…why….**

**Why can't I remember?**

**What's going on?**

Many thoughts hit her at once, as if trying to remind the girl of her missing memories.  Closing her eyes tightly as the sudden stabs of pain threatened to turn into the dull throb of a headache, the girl shrugged slightly and finished tying her hair up, not wanting another one of her daily headaches that she has almost become accustomed to this past week.  Gathering her things, she went downstairs, her nose warming to the smell of hot breakfast waiting on the table.

**Oh well…probably just my imagination, **Chihiro thought as she sat down at the dinner-table with her usual bright smile.  **After all, people don't just forget things that easily.  **

**It was…probably nothing important…**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh a hill as high as the one he stood on, one can see everything happening in the small but well developed town below.  His eyes glowing an un-humanlike silver, he felt the corners of his lips turning up slightly when he found what he was searching for: a tiny human girl in the eyes of an elemental being such as himself.

Watching her walk to school with her perfectly graceful way of stepping, gilding rather than walking as a dancer would, he couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight.  Tucking one hand in his pocket and swinging his schoolbag over his shoulders casually with the other, the boy known as Itsuki Yue bowed once at the deserted entrance to the Majou no Sekai ruins and began his own walk to once again blend in with the humans.    

Walking away from the Border of Time, he felt his smile turned into a frown.  His brisk walk slowed down considerably as the guardian spirit lost himself to his thoughts.  He remembered his mission—his purpose for coming into the human world once again.  He was not a "master spirit"—not one who wielded the elemental powers; not one who could bend them to his will—he couldn't even take his _own _will into his hands, let alone that of another.  For as long as he remembered, he has held no more control over his own actions than he does his missions.  It was for his missions that he lived for, he was told—and that was how he lived his life: abiding in the teachings he had been given since the beginning of his time, and abiding by his master's side.

**That's right…** Yue thought as he continued along his way, unaware and uncaring of all that he passed by.  **I am a guardian spirit—the shadow guardian, under the service of the spirit of the shadows.  I need no will of my own…I need no purpose of my own.  My life, as it is known, is devoted for him and him alone.  That is my purpose…that is my reason for existence.**

**I need no other.**

**And yet…**

The white-haired guardian paused and looked up to the clear blue skies, thinking about the numerous other times he had wanted to escape from his duties…from his way of living.  

**It's never felt right.**

Overhead, a cluster of clouds briefly covered the sun, blocking its rays from the boy.  Realizing what he was feeling, a tiny half-laugh, half-sigh escaped from his lips.

**How ironic, that I should be comforted by the presence of light.  Never thought I would see the day that light should call out to a shadow guardian.  **

**Never thought I would be the one it calls out to.**

Shaking his head to clear out his confusing thoughts, Yue continued on his way once again, walking quickly as if to run from his own thoughts.  

**But it's not right…I _am_** **a shadow guardian.  I was destined to be one, and I have become one.  I must stay loyal to my master, and serve his purpose.  And so…**

**I mustn't ever think like that again…**

**I'll think no more of anything other than completing my mission.  **

With a renewed cold smile at the thought of soon seeing the success of his work, shutting off the emotions which called out to him from within his hidden heart, the shadow guardian felt more like himself again.  He strolled on confidently, purposefully. 

**After all...I have already set my mission in motion.**

**And there is no turning back on that.**

His bright green eyes were cold once again.  Cold and guarded against the rest of the world.

Cold and guarded against himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dreams are a funny thing.  You almost never remember anything afterwards, but you always have them.  Some people say that dreams are the windows to our innermost thoughts, our innermost feelings.  

She was dreaming again…of that cold, dark place that was completely void of everything.  Once again, she was watching herself walk backwards, ever so slowly.

**What am I doing here?  **Chihiro thought to herself frantically, looking around for any other sign of life.  **No…a better question would be…why am I here?  Why am I staring at myself…**

**What am I trying to tell myself?**

She looked into her own face, to find her dark brown eyes open—open and bleak.  Her face was expressionless, motionless.  Her hands hung limp by her sides, as if they too had lost their feeling.

As if they, too, had forgotten what their purpose of existence was.  As if they were lost.

Just as lost as the girl she was watching.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow…*blinkblink* its been so long~!!  *bows repeatedly* Gomen nasai, minna-san~!!  I never thought school would be CRAZIE this year…so yeah… *looks ashamed*  And man alive…after so long, this is all I'm able to come up with!  I'm getting rusty!!   Hehhe…I'm so sorry, minna…demo, please be patient with me, and I promise I'll get back on track and get writing decent chappies again…really!!! ^^*  With my winter holidays finally here, I'm sure I can squeeze some sleepless writing time XP

Tiva-chan…just like I promised you…I updated!!  I'd like to dedicate this chappie to **Tiva-chan** once again, for being my encouragement to write even after disappearing and not touching this ficcy (or any other!) for sooo long.  Merry Christmas, Tiva~! ^^*  Also…a happy belated birthday~!! 

Anyhow…for now minna-san…pls accept this rather confusing and choppy chappie…hopefully it wasn't THAT bad thou~!!  What did u think?  Been so long ne…your comments matter even more now!  Sooo….pls make sure u leave me a line and give me ideas!

Oh yeah…that last part about dreams…in case you're wondering… *smiles* well, the first part of it is true, anyhow.  But without going into what I learned in Psych class…let's just say that writing this chappie on the day I finished my last exam, couldn't help but have _some of what I was hardcore cramming the night before seep in…. ^^"  Anyways…I added that in cuz dreams are probably going to play a pretty big part in this ficcy from now on…. *hint hint*_

As always, comments, criticisms and anything else ya wanna say is welcomed~!  Please tell me what you think, so I'll have a better idea of where to take this story, okiee?? 

~Aqua Sunshine ^^*

ps: Next update date…is not promise-able… n.n  Demo ne, I DO promise to try to make it as quick as I can!!!  Also…Merry Christmas! =^^=


	4. Within the Shadows

**Disclaimer – **As long as that big "D" word is here…I'm fine, rite?? '' See last chappie for disclaimer pls!

**Note – **As in my other Spirited Away fic, the characters' thoughts are done in **BOLD**…the "haunting voice from the space of non-existence" is gunna be in _italics_ for as long as they decide to actually upload for me(")…hopefully, you'll enjoy this newest pop of idea in my head!

* * *

**Across Time and Worlds / Within the Shadows**

* * *

_"It was never meant to be…" a_ haunting voice whispered from the darkness, its heavy voice echoing in that nameless space between the two worlds. _"It was never meant to be…and thus it must not be allowed…not anymore…"_

From within the depths of the shadows a single figure could be seen, sitting on his lonely throne cloaked in a robe of darkness. With one hand he held the Staff of Time, the clock-like structure adorning it ticking rhythmically, echoing in that surreal place.

With his other hand he removed the hood of his cloak, revealing his features to the empty darkness—the face of a young man who looked no more than one of eighteen human years. The shadow spirit's eyes hid beneath his longish bangs, his hair as dark as the shadows that consumed his heart. His eyes were completely unreadable; his face completely devoid of emotion.

Suddenly, his eyes glowed a blood red as he called upon his powers. The great staff in his hand once again blazed out, the rhythmical ticking speeding up as the light faded slowly. Before him, a pool of shifting shadows began to appear, its glass-like surface revealing blue skies and white clouds the color of untainted snow. The scene within the pool began to shift, reveal trees, flowers, slides and humans. The shadow spirit's eyes flashed in impatience and annoyance at the sight of the innocent playing children.

**Where…******

The view of the shadow pool shifted quickly, revealing the people and places of Chihiro's adequately-sized town. At last, the high school building where Chihiro currently was came into view. A pink aura, accompanied by a silver glow of magic, could be seen emitting from the school, unseen and unknown to the humans residing in the town. The combined brilliance of the light emitted by the two magics made the shadow spirit close his eyes to shield them from the unaccustomed light. A soft hiss escaped from his lips as his eyes snapped shut on their own. He forced them opened once again, his pupils retreating from the intruding light.

**I've found you.**

His lips curled into a cold smirk as he looked at Chihiro from within his shadowy confines. Watching her smiling face as she chatted with her friends over their bentos, he noted that one would not be able to tell this girl's memories were slowly fleeing her. Satisfied that his servant had done a sufficient job, he sat back and relaxed in his throne, watching her. His eyes were once again emotionless as he gazed at her, his entire person unfeeling of the situation. However, his mind was working quickly, thinking of everything and nothing at once as he gazed at her face.

It wasn't that he wished particularly to bring her pain and suffering, nor was it that he hated her personally. However, he was the Gatekeeper—the one who was supposed to guard the Border of Time separating the world of humans and the world of spirits. To allow a trespasser go freely after seeing the Majou no Sekai was not acceptable; to allow a trespasser go _with _their memories intact was never even considered to be a possibility.

To allow a trespasser to treasure feelings for a spirit—to allow a trespasser capture the heart of a fellow spirit—to allow a trespasser to distort their world with their emotional influence…

**It is completely unacceptable.**

And he would have to put a stop to it.

His eyes lit up in unholy light as his smirk turned into a sneer. He would fulfill his duties—he would get rid of this little human girl's distortion to their world.

And he would fulfill his duties at whatever consequence—even at her destruction.

* * *

"Ne, Chihiro-chan?" Shinobo Yumi said as she poked her friend lightly in the ribs, "Chihiro-chan"

Startled out of her muddled thoughts, Chihiro jumped at the tickling sensation at her ribs, bumping her knees on her desk in the process.

"Ow…" She muttered under her breath. Turning to glare at her friend, she realized that Yumi wore a quizzical expression on her usually carefree face. Worried at what could possibly be puzzling her friend, Chihiro's eyebrows knit together in concern, turning her playful glare into a look of concern. "Yumi-chan? What's wrong?"

Tilting her head to one side but still wearing that quizzical expression, Yumi smiled at her friend.

"Oh no, I'm all right." She said smilingly, correctly interpretation Chihiro's worried face. "It's just that—you've been so quiet lately, and just now you completely zoned out. You don't realize it, do you?" she asked softly. When the girl failed to answer her, she went on, her worried sapphire eyes not leaving her friend's face. "Since the last week or so…you'd just be sitting there sometimes, staring into open space. It's as if you…you're lost, or something. Like you're trying to remember something that you forgot, but you don't even realize you're doing it. Are you all right, Chihiro? Is there something you're not telling me? Please…you know that no mat—"

Sensing the genuine concern in her friend's voice, Chihiro couldn't help but smile warmly at the other girl as she sat up again, shaking her head.

"Gomen nasai ne, for worrying you, Yumi-chan," Chihiro began, her eyes bright as she spoke. "Demo ne…there's nothing wrong with me. It's just that…lately I've been feeling so tired all the time. I think that's why I've been 'spacing out', as you would so charmingly put it. I probably just need to catch some more shut-eye, and I'll be okay again. And…" Turning so that she was completely facing her friend, who sat next to her in class, Chihiro continued, her voice serious. "I know that you're always here for me…so please, don't worry about me—if anything _does _go wrong, I'd let you know, for sure. So now would you stop looking so worried? You're making meworried for _you_ too!"

Seeing that Chihiro meant what she was saying, Yumi finally smiled with relief and nodded, believing her. The two girls turned back around to face the front as their sensei entered and class began again. However, a slight frown made itself visible on Chihiro's face as the lesson began. What her friend said to her worried her, in ways that she could not begin to tell anyone else.

What she told Yumi wasn't a lie: she _has _been feeling more tired than usual lately. However, it wasn't because of a lack of sleep like she had suggested. Even though she herself doesn't know the cause of her tiredness, she knew…somehow…that it has nothing to do with her physically—but rather, it was connected somehow to her mind.

**The constant headaches…the times when I catch myself staring into empty air…the times I find myself trying to recall something that I don't have any memories of…or the times when I find myself trying to remember something…when I don't even know _what_** **I'm trying to remember. They must all be connected…somehow. My memories…**

**My memories must be the cause for all these. **

**But…******

**Just…what memories?**

* * *

Unnoticed by the girl, the young man with the softly spiked, snow-white colored hair sitting on her other side was smiling at her disorientated expression—a quiet, cold smile.

**Everything…is working according to plans.**

**It's only a matter of time now, Master, before this girl completely forgets about the Majou no Sekai…about everything…**

**Perhaps even about herself.**

The shadows which had crept in on his heart at the mountains began to consume his heart once again. The very shadows which he served under.

The very shadows which had captured and enslaved him.

* * *

::wide grin:: Wow…anther chappie!! ::blushes:: Demo ne…hahha…::nervous laughter:: Looks like I've played "disappear" on you guys for a bit eh?? Heh… " Gomen nasai!! School got in the way, ya know?? ::wimpering at disappearing readers:: Guys?? Still here??

::sighs:: Hopefully, SOME of you are still here! Hahaha…again, I'm so sorry! But it couldn't be helped, you know?? Now that summer is here (even though I still have the summer term to take! Aiyou…beware of first year university…! Kekeke…) I'll try to update as quickly as possible, I promise! No guarantees when, but as often as I can, alritez?? Hehe…but….what did you think? Did some of my rust wear off from not writing for so long yet, or do I still need LOTZ more polishing…??? "

::squint:: I _tried _to add some Jap vocab in this ficcy to make it more Japanese-ish, remember? Well…apparently that hadn't been working so well for the last two chappies, since I'm getting lazy… oO Hehhee…but I _did_ put some in this one…although I think everyone knows them. I'll still explain thou, just in case. **Gomen**** nasai **(wow…where have we heard _that _one before eh? sarcasm) means "I'm sorry"…**gomen**** ne **would mean the same thing, just less formal. **Demo ne** means "but"...really, only "**demo**" means but…the "**ne**" just kinda adds to it… ::scratches head:: Kinda hard to explain…but you know what I'm trying to say?? Hehehe…anyhow…that was it, I think. Pretty pathetic…but I think I'll just be using what I've used in this chappie and whatever else I've already used from now on…I wanna spend more time trying to develop the plot rather than finding out how you "spell" the Jap word correctly so I can put it in here…hopefully you guys won't mind!

Anywayzzz…as yawns me tired now, so probably am not making much sense. But hopefully you've enjoyed this chappie!

As usual, crits and comments are most welcomed, so please fire away!!

Aqua Sunshine XD


	5. Reaching Towards You

**Disclaimer – **As long as that big "D" word is here…I'm fine, rite?? '' See last chappie for disclaimer pls!

**Note – **As in my other Spirited Away fic, the characters' thoughts are done in **BOLD**…the "haunting voice from the space of non-existence" (how much worse can I describe this… #.#) and flashback thoughts are gunna be in _italics_ for as long as they decide to actually upload for me(=.=")…hopefully, you'll enjoy this one-shot-turned ficcy!

* * *

**Across Time and Worlds / Reaching Towards You**

* * *

_"I'll remember you, always." A eleven-year-old Chihiro was saying to her beloved Kohaku while he held her hands in a tight grip, unwilling to let her go. "No matter what happens…no matter how much you change…I'll always remember you." _

_The tears which were threatening to spill broke her iron control over them, sliding down her cheeks in one smooth, liquid motion. Gently, he reached out to wipe them for her._

_"Ah, Chihiro." He smiled at her, his eyes bright with held-back tears. "I know you will…I know. I won't forget you, either…no matter what happens. Itsumo…I'll keep you in my heart._

_Itsumo…"_

* * *

He opened his eyes to a crystal clear blue sky, without a single cloud to marr its vast and endless magnificence. The birds around him chirped merrily, singing the songs of spring as they bathed in the morning dew. The morning sun rays seeped through the many thick trees in the forest, warming his body with its radiating heat against the cool dew of the grass he laid upon.

**I'm alive…**

Closing his eyes briefly and reopening them again, the young man sat up on the grassy ground. The dizziness hit him in full force as his mind became conscious again, almost overcoming him as he tried to sit straight. Gasping at the mental impact, he grasped onto a nearby tree to steady himself. Drawing in big gasps of air as silently as he could, he tried to stand slowly, a little unsteady on his feet.

**:: Flashback ::**

"This is the best we can come up with, Kohaku." A worn-looking Yu-Baaba said to the young river spirit, looking worst for wear due to her efforts in maintaining the complex spell. "Once the spell is completed, there'll be no way of turning back." The tired look on her usually stern features softened, and the old witch looked almost pleadingly at the river spirit, bathed in the brightness of their magic, unable to go on speaking. She turned to her sister, who is usually more free with her emotions she, to complete her thoughts. Zeniiba turned her worried eyes from her sister to the young man within their magic, clearly feeling as agitated as her twin does about his safety.

"For the last time, Kohaku…are you sure? You know what the consequences can be…"

Smiling, the silver dragon shook his head gently, just once. Opening his eyes to look at his farewell party, he found himself staring at five worried faces, their genuine concern for him evident in their eyes.

"I can't _not _go…not now, when we've finally found a way to reach her." He said softly, facing them. "Staying here…living the way I've been living…I can't go on like that anymore. I miss her so much…she's become a part of me—someone that I cannot let go of. I just never realized before…how much I need her…"

Gripping his trembling hands with her own, Rin looked at her friend through misty eyes, touched by his genuine feelings for the girl whom she treasures so much.

"Then go, and find her. And know that..." Rin began, looking into the river spirit's eyes, bright with held-back tears. "know that, no matter what happens, we're here for you, Kohaku. Ganbatte ne."

"Remember, Kohaku," Zeniiba spoke up again, this time more urgently, "you _must_ return after three days. You must. Right now all we're doing is sending your spirit into the shell of you we've created in Chihiro's world—your body remains here in cold sleep. If you do not return to the exact location where we send you to now and complete this spell with us after three days' time, we _cannot _put your spirit back into your body."

"The shell we made for you on the other end of the Boarder will disappear," an uncharacteristically concerned Yu-Baaba continued her sister's instructions in a serious tone, her eyes worried. "And you will be left to wander as a ghost, trapped on the other side of the Boarder. _Do you understand me, Kohaku?_"

"Hai, Yu-Baaba. I know." Haku said simply, his resolution to find the girl he loves unwavering. "I'll find her within the time limit…I _must_ find her."

"Then follow your heart laddie." Kamajii finally spoke up, smiling. "Follow your heart—I think it'll lead you to our little Sen."

The faces of his friends blended in with the tunnel of light enveloping him, encouraging him on silently. The last thing he remembers is the sweet sensation knowing that he would soon be able to once again see his beloved, and tell her how he felt…

Then nothing.

**:: End Flashback ::**

Looking down, he could clearly see his hands and feet, intact to a body that felt strange yet familiar at the same time. Walking unsteadily on new feet over to a small pond, he found a reflection of himself staring back at him: a perfect replicate of himself in a magically enhanced mud shell. Relieved that the magical journey did not have any apparent damage to either his new body or his spirit, the dark-silver haired boy was dismayed to realize something amiss as he turned from the pond.

**I…I don't have a shadow…? Maybe it's just my vision…**

Walking to a sunny patch of grass, unsheltered by the thick willow trees, his worst fears was confirmed. Closing his eyes against the glare of the sun, Haku took a deep breath and smiled.

**But it doesn't matter…I suppose a projection of myself can't be perfect…I just have to be careful to not let anyone else notice. Besides…whatever happens to me…it's completely unimportant. So long as…**

Opening his eyes, the apparently seventeen-year-old boy began his descend down the hill underneath the shades of the many trees residing there.

**So long as I can meet you again, Chihiro…nothing matters.**

**Nothing.**

**So please…come to me. Let me find you. Hear me calling you. **

**Open your heart to me…see me reaching towards you…reaching for you.**

**I want to meet you again…**

* * *

"How…how can this be?!" a furious shadow screamed to himself, his glowing red eyes the only light in the entire darkness. Before him, a pool of liquid shadows began to shine, revealing the image of a smiling river spirit strolling down a grassy hill, hurrying a little more with every step he took. "How can he be here? How can he allow that…that _human!_...to bewitch him to this extend?!"

He began to pace in his dark confines, trying to recover himself. Closing his eyes to prevent them from betraying his thoughts, he could hear the sound of his coarse breathing as the image of the smiling boy played itself over and over again in his mind's eye.

**That's it…that's enough! **He thought, furious. **He has gone too far. He does not understand what he's getting into. These humans…they care nothing for us spirits. One moment they make believe they're in love…the next…**

**The next, just when they start to make us believe that perhaps miracles can happen and even spirits can be allowed to learn what love is…what care is…**

**They forget about us.**

**They forget as if nothing happened. As if nothing important had occurred.**

**As if they had never cared.**

Opening his eyes and returning to his shadow mirror, he raised his great staff as it blazed a demonic red that matches its master's eyes. When its light subsided, his servant knelt behind him, his snow-white bangs hidden underneath the heavy hood of his black cloak. Feeling the arrival of his guardian, the Gatekeeper allowed his usually emotionless features to reveal hints of a cruel, cold smile, repressing the little voice at the back of his mind that was telling him he was about to make a mistake.

"You called to me, Master?" he muttered, right hand over chest.

"Destroy her. Wipe away all of her memories _now._"

Yue started at this sudden statement, somehow unable to fully comprehend what was said to him.

"All…"

"Yes," a dark snare appeared on his face, "clear all her memories of the Majou no Sekai…and of the river sprit…wipe them from her memory. Leave nothing. Let her suffer the consequences of her actions."

**It'll be the end of him to realize that she'd forgotten him. Perhaps it'll even teach him just how little these humans are worth.**

The guardian did not move from his position on the ground, even long moments after the Gatekeeper had finished voicing his commands. Hearing no reply, the dark-haired young man turned to face his contrasting counterpart. Yue continued to stare blankly at the shadows which he knelt on, his eyes widened.

**What's…what's wrong with me? **The young guardian thought to himself, bewildered. **It's just a mission…just another mission! And yet…why can't I do it? Why won't my body obey such a simple command?**

**Why does it feel so wrong?**

Forcing himself to speak, he could hear himself saying in a distant tone before vanishing into the darkness:

"As you wish, Master Kouga."

* * *

Waiting until his guardian had disappeared from sight, the Gatekeeper sat down hard on his throne of shadows, shaking his head as if to clear away some haunting thought. The pools of shadows before him shifted once again, its glasslike surface coming alive with colors, mirroring the chaos of emotions running through its master's heart.

**Stop it. Stop haunting me. Stop playing with my mind.**

**STOP IT!**

The light from the shadow glass subsided; a solid image formed on the surface—an image of a girl wearing a high school uniform.

**Shinobo**** Kasumi.**

**Why do you haunt me to this very day, almost eight years since you last decided to remember me? Why do you still refuse to leave my memories? Do you intend to mock me forever from within my own head? Laugh at me for being a fool…for falling in love with you before I ever knew what love was?**

**For still loving you so today…?**

**Leave me alone…**

**Disappear into the shadows that you had send me into.**

* * *

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan, matte yo!" Shinobo Yumi panted as she ran to catch up with her sister. Hearing her sister's voice behind her, Shinobo Kasumi halted and turned around, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun. Smiling when she saw the silhouette of two familiar figures running towards her, she waited patiently for them to catch up. Presently, Yumi and Chihiro stood before Kasumi half slouched, stopping to catch their breath from having sprinted all the way up the hill.

Although fours years her sister's junior, Yumi and Shinobo could've been mistaken for twins. Both girls were athletically built, although of different fields—the former being more interested in basketball and the latter in dance. Both shared their father's dark auburn hair, and while Yumi replicated their father's bright green eyes, Kasumi took after their mother's expressive hazel eyes.

"Hey Chihiro, Yumi." She said smilingly when the two girls were ready to speak again. "How was school?"

Unbeknownst to them, in the wake of the setting sun a lone figure stood before the Ogino residence, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Another one done! Another one done! Kekeke…toldcha I'd update often, ne?? Longer chappie too, arencha proud of me?? ::sheepish grin:: Last time I was in too much of a hurry to update to make it long, or even to read over it once before I uploaded it!! Hopefully this chappie is better!

::wide grin:: Another reason why this is making me soooooooooo happy is that I've finally figured out (I think!!) how long this ficcy is gunna be! Haha…as in… "I see the end!" " It's gunna be a lot shorter than my last SA fic, and a lot shorter than I'd originally planned for it to be. The reason is that I dunt want it to drag on forever…plus lately I've been thinking about doing more one-shots rather than ficcies. But still, I'll finish all my stories before I start anything else, no worries XD I'd say…this fic is about half done, if not more. Look forward to the end coming soon!

The only sad thing is, the characters won't get to be as developed as I woulda originally liked them to be…but what can ya do, rite? ::shrugs::

But anyways! ::looks proud:: Hehehe…I've learned some new words! Hahahaha…so here's the Jap dictionary portion of this ficcy…wow, so educational, ne?? Anything for an attempt to make up for the lack of Japanese-related mentioning in my other SA ficcy!

**itsumo**= always  
**ganbatte**= good luck  
**matte yo = **wait up! (the **yo** is just kinda…an ending-ish sorta thing…wow, I suck at explaining ne? kekeke…)

I think that's it (right??)…. Anyhow…::gulps:: I honestly didn't mean to make **Kouga** so…odd!? But that's okiee…he's the bad guy here (for now…) after all…so he's allowed to sound heartlessly evil…rite?? Or I intend him to be…but every story has two sides to it, remember! ::mahahah:: Ahem…oh yeah…he's not exactly my "original-original" character…physically-speaking he was pulled from **Tsubasa**** RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**, written, drawn and owned by CLAMP. ::sighs:: So depressing =.=" Oh yea…that was my disclaimer, by the way…so no sueing!!

I know three days' time is a lil short…I'm not even gunna make excuses here :P So their magic is strong…strong enuff for my originally intended one week But I needed to get things moving a bit, so cutting the time shorter…well, makes everything just a tad more intense, I guess? Kekeke…

Enough said…I'll concentrate on writing the next chappie now! Hopefully I'll be able to finish this ficcie soon…it's finally getting somewhere!! Mebbe I should add "angst" as one of its genres though eh… ::shrugs:: That's okay…the closer it gets to the end, the less that will appear…meanwhile, pls stick with me as the story develops itself!! I know it's been quite scatterish so far…hopefully by the next chappie I can link everything up better…

As usual, any and all comments, crits, and even flames (go easy? Haha…rusty writer here!) are welcomed. Fire away! ::waves::

Aqua Sunshine n.n


	6. Forget Me Not

**

* * *

Disclaimer – **As long as that big "D" word is here…I'm fine, rite?? '' See last chappie for disclaimer pls!

**Note – **As in my other Spirited Away fic, the characters' thoughts are done in **BOLD**…the "haunting voice from the space of non-existence" (how much worse can I describe this… #.#) and flashback thoughts are gunna be in _italics_ for as long as they decide to actually upload for me(=.=")…hopefully, you'll enjoy this one-shot-turned ficcy!

* * *

**Across Time and Worlds / Forget Me Not**

* * *

"Kouga-san…Kouga…" a tearful ten-year-old girl looked at him with her big, luminous hazel eyes, filled with a degree of emotion that words fail to express. Her cheeks were brightened by a slight winter wind, her long auburn hair blowing softly in it. Her arms hung loosely by her side; her hands shaking. Looking at her face, the young boy smiled through misty eyes and took her trembling hands in a gentle grip.

"It's all right, Kasumi. Everything will be all right." He said reassuringly, trying to hold his tears in to keep them from betraying his true feelings.

**I'll never see you again…will I?**

"This is the way things have to be…it'd be dangerous for you to stay here any longer, you know. You must return to your world…but everything will be all right, you'll see. I'll come find you…I'll find a way to come to you, no matter what."

Looking slightly reassured at his words, she returned his grip and looked up at him, her eyes filling with the hope he had given her.

"Can you promise me, Kouga?" came softly from her lips. "Promise me you won't forget me. Promise me you'll come find me."

Reaching out one hand to wipe the trail of tears on her cheeks, he smiled, his eyes shinning with all his love for her.

"I promise."

* * *

**:: Flashback ::**

She could hear the beeping sound of several machines. Moaning slightly, she found that she could not move. Her right arm stung terribly when she tried to lift it, but she ignored it for the splitting headache she was becoming more and more aware of with every passing second.

In the distance, she could hear people moving around and someone speaking in an excited tone of voice.

"She's waking up! Go run outside to call for your father and the doctor, Yumi! Tell them your sister is waking up…hurry!"

An excited little squeak could be heard, followed by hurried footsteps and the sound of a little girl yelling "'Tou-san!! 'Tou-san, come qwuick, come qwuick!! 'Kaa-san said that Onee-chan is waking up!"

**:: End Flashback ::**

"Isn't that right, Onee-chan?"

Snapping to attention at the familiar voice calling her, Shinobo Kasumi realized that she had drifted off to dreamland once again. Turning her head guiltily to face her sister, she smiled a little apologetically.

"Gomen ne, Yumi…what were you saying again?"

"Mou, 'Nee-chan," the voice that had woken Kasumi from her memories said rebukingly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You've been so out of it lately, it almost makes me wonder if it's some strange new disease that you and Chihiro-chan somehow both caught."

Smiling sympathetically at the sheepish look on Kasumi's face, Chihiro nudged her best friend gently in the ribs and said teasingly, "And seeing how _you're _the only one that aren't displaying 'symptoms' of this wonderful new disease that you just named, maybe _you're _the one that caught a new virus, and we should start staying away before we catch it too."

Shaking her head, Yumi pretended to glare at her childhood friend, understanding just what her friend's intension had been. **You big softy…** Her lips twitching into a good natured grin, she continued to play at Chihiro's game.

"Well, if this disease happens to originate from me, then you can rest assured—anything of mine is too special to replicate itself anywhere else."

The two friends stared at each other in the eye in silence for about a whole second before all three erupted into golden laughter, its sounds seeming to echo in the still, quiet streets of the early evening. Catching her breath, Yumi went back to their original topic, still smiling.

"Mou, Chihiro-chan…! Anyhow…'Nee-chan…I was just telling Chihiro-chan that you had short-term amnesia when you were ten from that accident…remember?"

"That's…yes, that's right." Came the quiet reply, almost as if she was speaking to herself. "When I woke up from my coma, I couldn't remember anything before the accident. The last thing I remember was getting hit by that truck…then…

Then nothing…nothing at all. But you know what? I've always felt…

I've always felt as if there's something I _need _to remember from that time I was in my coma…something important to me."

Turning her face up towards the sky, so beautifully colored by the sunset, Kasumi smiled gently at the cloudless yonder as if looking at something only her missing memories has conscious knowledge of. Chihiro looked strangely at her childhood friend's sister but remained silent. Her words hung in the air for the fourteen-year-old girl, as if echoing something the girl herself was feeling deep down.

**Something important…something I need to remember…**

**Just…what is that something? Why can't I remember?**

Shaking her head mentally, she tried to clear these unsettling thoughts, telling herself that it was just some trick her mind was playing on her. Nethertheless, she walked in silence beside the still-chattering Yumi the rest of the way to the Shinobo residence. However, her mind was not as quiet as she. The stinging feeling that she was forgetting something refused to leave her mind, no matter how much she tried to think of something else. Somehow, a picture of strange creatures busily spinning shinning pink thread kept hovering in the background of all her thoughts.

**There's no fighting it…I can feel it in my heart.**

An enormously big bathhouse with all sorts of strange creatures that did not exist appeared; the smell of wonderfully cooked food assaulted her mind's sense of smell.

**There's something I'm forgetting…something _important._**

A moonlit sky sparkling with stars. She was falling; white clouds hovered about her as she descended to earth rapidly.

Then she was floating, holding…something. She felt happy and warm all over, especially her hands which were touching the invisible unknown.

**There was a promise that I made with someone…**

A silver dragon, chased by a thousand flying white paper birds. She felt cold all over—cold with dread and fear for the dragon's life.

**But who? Who did I promise…and just _what_ did I promise?**

**What happened to me?**

* * *

"Will he really be all right?" a voice belonging to a circle of heads bending over a magically enhanced water mirror broke into the silence that had reigned over the group. All five eyes were fixed on the boy in ancient clothing—clothing belonging to the world of the Majou no Sekai—who currently stood transfixed before a modern house of the world of humans. He stood with his back towards them, motionless.

"He's as good as he can be, Rin." Kamiji said kindly, his usually gruff voice gentle. "He will do whatever he can…whatever it takes…to get to little Sen. It's the strongest force in the world that's driving him on, after all. He won't give up, no matter what."

"That's not what I meant." Replied the former. The rest of the circle seemed as restless as she. "I _know_ he'll do whatever it takes, and I _know _he won't give up. But there are some things…" biting her lips briefly, she continued, worry in every line of her body. "There are some things that cannot be forced or predicted, no matter what…no matter how much he or any of us might want to. What if…what if…"

"I know what you're trying to say, Rin. She's right, you know." Yu-Baaba said suddenly with her usual briskness. A stranger would've thought the old witch didn't care, unless that stranger happened to look into her unguarded eyes and saw the agitation in them. "There's no telling what could've happened to Sen on her way back home. You remember what happened to that Kasumi girl all those years ago, Kamiji."

Grim looks overshadowed the faces of the twin witches of the Majou no Sekai and the old broiler master. The silence which followed was so thick that Rin didn't dare break it, curious though she was about this name she had never heard about. At last, it was Kaonashi who broke the silence by muttering inquiringly to Zeniiba. Sighing, she explained.

"This was before either of you showed up at the Aburaya, Kaonashi and Rin." She said tiredly, tearing her eyes away from the mirror for a moment. "A little girl's spirit stumbled into the Majou no Sekai, and was trapped here for some time. A spirit—the shadow spirit—helped her escape and put her back into her own body. However, in the process her memory of the time she had spend here was somehow blocked or erased. Whether she had done this consciously, or something the magical Boarder had done to her, I do not know. But that was the last we saw of her. The shadow spirit was broken over this—or at least, his heart was, though he refused to admit it. He went mad with anger and hurt, and disappeared. This was a good eight years ago though. Nobody has seen or heard from him since then."

An uncharacteristically somber Rin closed her eyes, fearing the worst for her two dear friends. What if Sen had also forgotten about them? The thought itself hurt so much that the girl wanted to scream and clamp her hands over her ears to try to shut these painful thoughts out. Knowing that would do no good, however, she opened her eyes to stare at the water mirror again. To her dismay, the tears which had begun to roll down her cheeks refused to stop, as one drop after another fell on her lap. At the touch of a ghastly feeling but warm hand, Rin jumped, her eyes falling on the hand's owner.

"It…wu…won't…ha…appen…to…oo…Ss…sen." Kaonashi slowly stumbled out, simply and trustingly while smiling with his large, liquid mouth. Seeing the once wandering stranger smiling ever so genuinely, Rin felt herself smiling back through her tears. Covering the hand on her shoulder, she nodded at Kaonashi, understanding.

"She won't forget about us." She said confidently. "I know she won't. And even if she did…even if something happened to her memories…"

"Then she'll find a way to remember us." Finished Zeniiba, smiling over at the unlikely pair. Nodding to each other, they were surprised as they were joined by another voice.

"That's the way with her, I suppose." Yu-Baaba began reluctantly, hesitating. Almost seeming afraid to go on speaking out of fears of forever ruining her cold front she put on around others, she gave in to her true feelings and continued. "she always cares too much…she cares too much for us to not remember us…to not find a way to remember us. She'd make the impossible happen, for those she cares about."

A true smile softened the witch's features, taking years off her aged face. "Because she truly cares, you know. It is as simple as that."

"Not only about us," Kamiji finally rejoined the conversation, his eyes dancing behind his permanent sunglasses. "But about Kohaku too—_especially _about Kohaku. After all, the love that brought him to follow her into her world isn't one sided ne. The times might've changed, but something like this…"

"It's everlasting." Finished Rin, looking once again at their window into the other world.

* * *

**Three days of life here, searching for you…seventy-two hours of your human time, reaching for you…**

**A lifelong list of things that I want to tell you…that I want to share with you.**

**But you're not here.**

A dark-silver haired boy of seventeen gazed steadfastly and somberly at the little house, with its lights flickering in the growing night darkness. Its two main occupants were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a hearty late night snack, unaware of their visitor. A light flickered and went out upstairs in a room facing the east, its mistress closing her eyes and surrendering to a peaceful night's sleep.

**I can feel your aura…I know your body reside here. But…**

**But why, at the same time I _know_ it's you, does your aura feel so…strange? So indifferent? So cold?**

**Chihiro…Chihiro…where are you?**

* * *

Well, here's to another lengthier one! Kekeke…actually, all right…so all of my chappies woulda been this length, and are gunna stay this length. But hey, another one done, and one less to go before the end, eh? XP Hopefully, by now the story is better tied together and not "all over the place" still for you guys! I dunt like stories that are too confusing either…but I can't help being born a confusion child! Kekek…gomen gomen Hopefully you'll still like me the way I am…and not to mention, like this chappie the way it's presented too!

**Dictionary portion - **hahaha…I almost got too lazy to put at least one or two lil saying in…but shrugs I _did _say I'd try to make this at least an attempt at connection with the more Japanese culture…thingy… " Kekke…these are really really simple…but they're still Japanese () so here we go…

**'Tou-san (Otou-san) = **father

**'Kaa-san (Okaa-san) = **mother

**Onee-chan**= older sister

All right…Kasumi's story (yes, that "little girl from 8 yrs ago" _is _Kasumi). A little subtly told that I woulda liked it to be…but serves it purpose. shrugs Since I wanna cut down the length of this ficcy _just a tad_, this couldn't be helped. But hopefully, this gave you guys a better understanding of what happened. Ne?? ::smiles:: Also, I dunno when Rin showed up at the Aburaya (the bathhouse)…she might've been there forever? For my purposes, let's just _pretend_ for me that she showed up _after _Kasumi's part, shall we? XD

As for our "looking five"…keke…I know they seem a lil…immobile…at the moment, doing nothing except looking and talking oO But they _are_ important to this ficcie…just wait and see! I know you guys are all nice enuff to be patient…rite guys?

Mou, enuff rambles…I tend to do this a lot, eh? Hahaha…please look forward to the next chappie, coming out soon!

As usual, as critics, suggestions, comments or textbooks are most welcomed…though you _might _have to send the last one by snail mail instead XP

Aqua Sunshine n.n


End file.
